


You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Jester Lavorre, Widojest - Freeform, Widojest Week, beauyasha in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Jester Lavorre didn't know a whole lot about love. Not that kind of love anyways.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS!  
> It's Widojest Week!! I wasn't around for last year's widojest week, so I am happy to be able to participate this year! Starting off with some fluff for the prompt "dance", I hope you guys enjoy! <3

Jester Lavorre didn’t know a whole lot about love.

Not that kind of love anyways. Her mother loved her, and the feeling was of course mutual, but the love that she had seen between Veth and Yeza, or the love she noticed in Yasha’s eyes whenever the other woman looked at Beau, wasn’t something she had ever really experienced.

For the longest time she had thought that she was in love with Fjord, and his lack of reciprocation had only spurred her on further. The longer things went on, however, Jester had noticed that, maybe, she had only been in love with the picture she had created of him inside her head.

Strangely enough now, after everything they had gone through, he was a lot more lovable to her now, but the feelings had changed. He was a good friend, someone she wanted to help, like Caleb had been when they had met.

She still wanted to help Caleb too, but it wasn’t the same.

“So what I’m getting from this is that there’s no need to try and set Fjord and you up?” She had tried talking to Veth about it, but the words hadn’t come out right. So she had approached Beau, because they could always talk about everything, right?

“Look, I don’t know shit about love, Jester. I’ve been trying to sincerely flirt with Yasha for like, two years.”

It was a little frustrating, because in order to find out what love really was, she would have to actually fall in love with someone, but in order to recognize that she was in love she would have to know what it felt like in the first place.

They had returned to the Chateau to visit her mother, and to check in with Yussa. Jester had half expected him to have locked himself up again in the Happy Fun Ball, and she might have been a little disappointed when everything had turned out fine.

They had been on the sea for a little while, with only minor incidents happening, and a little adventure, now that they knew more about what was inside the Happy Fun Ball, and could actually regulate how fast time was passing, would have been fun.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll get to go back eventually.” Caleb had promised her with a smile, and Jester had nodded. If anyone was able to convince Yussa to let them go in again, then it was Caleb.

In fact, Jester was pretty sure that there was nothing Caleb couldn’t do. He wasn’t just a powerful wizard; he was also wickedly smart, and she was also sure that they would all be dead by now if he hadn’t talked them out of certain situations.

He always seemed to know just what to do, and even if he wasn’t always at the forefront with his ideas, he always supported theirs. Especially hers. Jester was aware that not all of them made sense, but he still found a way to support her and maybe point her into the right direction instead if instantly shooting her down, like some of the others did from time to time. It made her feel warm inside, and she always walked with her head held a little higher afterwards, because there was someone who believed in her to figure things out.

It was late when Marion finished her last performance and retired upstairs that night. The music kept playing for a little longer, and Jester watched as Fjord and Caduceus eventually went upstairs as well. Veth and Yeza had gone to bad a while ago and now it was only Beau and Yasha, who were cooped up in a corner, smiling and quietly talking, and Caleb and her.

She watched him for a while, his nose buried in a book, but his lips seemingly curved into a smile.

“If you’re thinking about asking to doodle into my books again, the answer is no.” He eventually chuckled, and Jester made a face, but then smiled. He’d let her do it anyway, she knew as much, he would just pretend to be too engrossed into reading to notice that she had snuck away one of the books and drawn some more googly eyes onto the pages.

Her old ones were still there, even though he could have probably erased them with some sort of spell, but instead he had left them there and not complained whenever she had added some more over the past year.

“Fine. Will you dance with me then?” It was enough to make him look up from the book, a surprised look in his eyes as they met with hers.

The music was still playing, even though the bar area had long cleared of most customers. There were a couple of people sitting around, but they were either busy drinking or looking about ready to leave.

“I…ja. Sure.” It was hard for him to say no to her, Jester had noticed. She had tried not to use it against him, but it was just really nice to know that he was always around and that she could count on him to help her out. Whether it had been with preparations for Traveler Con last month, with one of his amazing spells in battle or with something as simple as poofing Frumpkin into her lap whenever she felt a little down.

He was very observant; she had noticed that as well. Jester had always been good at keeping her _not so fun feelings_ , as she liked to call them, under wraps. Caleb seemed to see right through that, however, but he didn’t make a big deal about it. With him, Jester felt seen in a way she had with no one else, and it made her stomach flip a little.

Caleb easily let himself be pulled away from the table and onto what Jester had now declared a makeshift dance floor. It was more of a shifting from one foot to another, with the occasional turn, because there just wasn’t a lot of room, but it was still nice.

“This is much better than last time,” Caleb chuckled after a while, and Jester instantly wanted to ask _Better than Astrid?_ She wasn’t even sure where it came from, but the sting in her heart at that thought almost made her recoil from him.

Why did she care about Astrid? Or if the other woman was a better dancer than her? Astrid wasn’t around, and it was clear that Caleb didn’t have the same feelings for her he did all those years ago, right?

“Caleb?” Jester’s voice was quiet as they swayed around, her eyes finding a button on his shirt and focusing on it instead of looking up at him.

“Ja, Jester?” He was warm where they touched, his hands rougher than anyone would expect, but still gentle as they held her own and lead her through another turn.

“How do you know that you’re in love with someone?” His posture seemed to change for a moment, his grip on her hand tightening a little. Jester might not have even noticed it if she hadn’t been right there with him.

“I mean…I think that’s different for everyone. At least a little.” He eventually spoke, and Jester could feel her face heating up ever so slightly. That was a really nice button he had there, really, very pretty.

“What…is it like for you?” There was a pause as they swayed, the rest of the room seemingly drowned out by the music and Jester’s loudly beating heart.

“Well…for me it’s…wanting to protect someone at all costs. Knowing that someone can protect themselves, but still being there for them. I…used to keep people at arm’s length after what happened to me, but I needed someone coming in and just tearing right through those walls, someone who knows about who I was before, but still believes that I can be a good person. Someone that stands by me, no matter what. Someone…I wasn’t planning for, someone I wish I could keep close to me at any given time. Someone who makes my heart beat so fast it almost hurts whenever they’re near, or just smile in my direction.”

There was another pause as Jester finally glanced up at him, and there was so much warmth and adoration in his eyes that it almost took her breath away.

“Someone who makes your heart beat fast, huh?” She mumbled, her own stumbling as she stepped just a little closer and turned her head, resting it against his chest. She could feel the rise and fall of it, but also the way his heart was beating impossibly fast. Jester let her eyes drift shut for a moment, just taking in everything that was Caleb. His warmth, the familiar smell and the way his hand rested on the small of her back, guiding her ever so slightly as they danced.

“Jester…I don’t…” His voice came through eventually, but before he could finish, she pulled back just a little, taking the hand that had been holding hers, and pressing it to her own chest. Her cheeks were still warm, and she was sure he’d be able to feel the way her heart was beating faster now.

Maybe Jester Lavorre didn’t know a whole lot about love, but she was willing to learn, and if learning included a handsome wizard bending down to kiss her, sending sparks down her spine the moment their lips connected, then that was even better.


End file.
